Chicago Fire writing prompt
by Mileycfan4eva
Summary: Pick the words to inspire each chapter for Dreams Of Forever. Matt and Sylvie as a couple.
1. Chapter 1 list 1

Chicago Fire Writing Prompt.

Pairing will be Matt Casey and Sylvie Brett. Please choose a word and PM or leave a review with the word for my fic Dreams of Forever; Thank you.

Introduction

Complicated

Making History

Rivalry

33% Dead Wrong

Running Away

Judgment

Seeking Solace

Excuses

My Inspiration

Never Again

Online

Failure

Rebirth

Forever and a day

Light

Dark

Colors

Exploration

Shades of Grey

Forgotten

Dreamer

Mist

Burning

Out of Time

Knowing How

Fork in the road

Start

Nature's Fury

Heart Song

Reflection

Perfection

Everyday Magic

Umbrella

Party

Troubling Thoughts

Stirring of the Wind

Future

Separation

Slow Down

Heartfelt Apology

Challenged

Accuracy

Irregular Orbit

Cold Embrace

Frost

A Moment in Time

Boundaries

Unsettling Revelations

Shattered

Bitter Silence

The True You

Pretense

Patience

Midnight

Shadows

Summer Haze

Memories

Change in the Weather

Illogical

Only Human

A Place to Belong

Advantage

Breakfast

Echoes

Falling

Picking up the Pieces

Possession

Twilight

Nowhere and Nothing

Answers

Innocence

Reality

Acceptance

Lesson

Enthusiasm

Game

Friendship

Endings


	2. Chapter 2 theme challenge

"I won't let you fall."

"I'd give you my heart, but I can't give you something you already have."

"None of this makes sense."

"I-I can't believe my heart."

"I choose you."

"I won't give up if you won't."

"I'm yours."

"It was just a dream."

"We could be amazing!"

"If this is love, love is easy."

"None of that matters now."

"Make a wish."

"I'm only human!"

"I'm not that girl."

"You need to let her go."

"No good deed goes unpunished."

"Please say something."

"Things don't always turn out how they should."

"Aw why can't they see that they're meant for each other?"

"Why can't you see what you're doing to me?"

"You are adorable as hell!"

"Don't mind if I do."

"You did all of this for me?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Is it really you?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Go away!"

"I love you." "I know."

"I hate you!" "No you don't."

"Why do I even bother?"

"We're having a [movie franchise] movie marathon tonight, if you want to come."

"What the hell was that?!"

"I'm freezing!"

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't want to let you down."

"I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"Keep your head up."

"You can't just sit on the sidelines your whole life!"

"Who brought **_pot brownies_** to the bake sale?!"

" don't know you the way I do."

"You're not alone."

"You're my one exception."

"Time's up!"

"May I have this dance?"

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Where did you learn to dance?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Let's do something wild and crazy!"

"We could've had it all."

"I-I can't trust you anymore."

"Word on the street is _"

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Walk it off!"

"Hold me back!"

"Don't freak out… but I think we got married last night!"

"Did you hear that?"

"There are plenty of people out there who love you." "Yeah, like who?" "Like me."

"Somebody's in love!"

"Either ask them out or I will do it for you!"

"Did I stutter?"

"Take it back!"

"No! _They_ betrayed _me_!"

"What have I ever done to you?"

"We missed our chance."

"Wait, do you two know each other?"

"Why are you baking muffins at three in the morning?"

"I can't wait to grow old with you."

"My body may be bulletproof, but my heart is made of glass."

"Tonight I'm Cinderella

"What is this feeling?"

"Why should I worry?"

"Come with me."

"Would you go with me?"

"Let me buy you a drink?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"I've got good news and bad news."

"I can't swim!"

"I never learned how to whistle."

"Excuse me, I'm terribly lost. Can you help me?"

"Why wouldn't you come to me with your problems?"

"Please don't cry."

"Why are you covered in mud?"

"Do you think she could have loved me?"

"I thought you were dead…"

"Where were you? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Let him go! It's me you want."

"You'll be the death of me."

"Ok, that is seriously creeping me out!"

"Come back to bed."

"Am I the only one who's seeing this?"

"I may have… ripped my pants."

"Is… that my picture in your wallet/as your home screen?"

"If he asked, I'd be his lover

″You look like a princess!" "No darling, I'm a queen!"

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Who's gonna stop me? You?"

"I can't… I can't lose you."

"Let me guess, you were going to ask if it hurt when I fell from heaven?" "Actually, I wasn't. But you know who else fell from heaven? Lucifer."

Thanks for reading! Have fun!


	3. Chapter 3 list 3

It's you. It's always been you."

"You left me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's easier said than done."

"Stop hiding behind your mask."

"You don't plan on taking me out, right?"

"I must be really lucky today seeing I bumped into you."

"I'm trying not to fall for you but you're making it difficult."

"Stop giving me reasons to leave you."

"Gosh, you're just amazing."

"I think I fell in love with her already."

"I didn't want to show up empty-handed."

"Please don't leave me."

"I trusted you with all my heart."

"I still want you."

"There's just something about her."

"All I ever did was love you."

"You destroyed me."

"Please don't cry, love."

"After everything we've been through? That's it?"

"Your hands seem lonely, I want to hold them."

"I don't do hugs."

"Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"I thought you wouldn't leave me."

"You have no idea how much I'm holding back but you're just too cute."

"It's 3 AM and you're telling me you've called me to grab Mcdonalds this late?"

"You just.. make me happy, you know?"

"You're so beautiful."

"There's not a thing I won't do for you."

"I promise."

"I won't ever leave you."

"I thought the world of you, but it looks like the feeling isn't mutual."

"I'm not blushing, shut up!"

"Seriously, you need to stop tripping over me and I have to stop catching you."

"Figure it out."

"You're pretty short." - "No, I'm not!"

"I lost you once, I can't lose you again."

"It's just - I forgot what I was gonna say, but you're pretty cute."

"Pay me back with a kiss, how about that?"

"I like me better when I'm with you."

"Fine, whatever. Let me get you something to eat."

"Do you regret it?"

"I have these feelings for you and I don't know what to do with them."

"Who do you love?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Come over, I feel lonely."

"I missed you."

"Everyone leaves." - "But I'm here, aren't I?"

"I'll be waiting here for you."


	4. Chapter 4 Challenges

Accepting suggestions for writing prompts for Gabby, Sylvie and Shay

**Summer Prompts**

1) Out of School  
2) Shopping for bathing suit  
3) Day at the beach  
4) Sunburn  
5) Broken air conditioning  
6) Ice Cream  
7) Pool Party  
8) House Party  
9) Fireflies  
10) Fourth of July  
11) Fireworks  
12) Barbecue  
13) Planting a Garden  
14) At the Park  
15) At a playground  
16) At a public pool  
17) Summer School  
18) Vacation/Trip  
19) Beach Umbrella  
20) Beach Towel


End file.
